Smell the Fear
by pottergeek100
Summary: This is my response to the Title Challenge on the HPFC forum. Set on the night of a full moon in 1966 the night that changed Remus' life forever. Also known as the night he became a werewolf. This is a oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**AN: This is my response to the Title Challenge on the HPFC forum. Basically it's the story of the night Remus was turned into a werewolf. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Didn't own yesterday, don't own today and won't own tomorrow.**_

Remus John Lupin was perfectly happy playing in the woods by himself. He had lived next to the forest for the six years his life consisted on, so there was no reason for him to be on edge, because nothing bad had ever happened before. The lack of people shouldn't scare him either, as he was an only child and used to being alone. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself. Something about his father's warning that evening had unnerved him.

_**Flashback**_

_His dad walked into the house and immediately began pacing around the living room. He was muttering to himself under his breath, and didn't seem to realise Remus was in the room. Remus was confused about his dad's behaviour, had something bad happened to him? His dad looked down at his small son, who was tugging on his robes, an urgent question shining in his eyes. Then John Lupin bent down and looked his son in the eyes before saying "Don't go outside tonight Remus, promise me you won't go outside." Remus, his face the picture of innocence, had agreed._

_**End Flashback**_

He did feel slightly guilty about breaking his promise to his dad, but Remus couldn't stop himself from sneaking out of the house. Now that he was actually out in the woods, the excitement from his escapade had faded, leaving only the instinctual feeling in his gut telling him to run back inside to his dad. Reasoning that he'd stayed outside for long enough anyway, Remus turned back around to go back home, but instead froze, seeing a man standing right behind him, and it wasn't his dad.

The man could have scared Remus for a lot of reasons. His face was covered in scars and his clothes were ripped and caked in dirt. He was also standing in the woods and staring straight at him, but that wasn't what truly scared Remus. The man had a sense of danger around him that made him want to run away screaming. Something kept Remus standing there, stopping his legs from responding and leaving Remus to stare at the man in terror.

He stalked towards Remus, giving him a predatory grin, which caused Remus' blood to run cold. Then he began to speak in a harsh, growling voice, "I'm surprised to see you out here little boy, didn't your daddy tell you it was dangerous in the woods." He laughed darkly, and suddenly the feeling returned to his legs, causing him to stumble backwards. The man grabbed him before he fell and whispered in his ear, "It's radiating off you little boy, the fear. I can smell it little boy, and soon you will to, and believe me, it smells delicious."

Suddenly the man let go of Remus, and collapsed onto the floor, shaking. It was when the man began shaking that Remus realised that it was a full moon and that the man wasn't a man at all. He was a werewolf. Remus turned around and ran, knowing that he was running for his life. He had no idea how long it took for a werewolf to change, but knew he couldn't have much time left.

Remus suddenly stopped running, hearing a blood curdling howl coming behind him, before snapping out of it, knowing the chase had truly began. He ran faster than he'd ever run before, ignoring how tired his legs were, and the stinging coming from the cuts on his arms from where branches had caught him. Despite the aches and pains coming from his limbs, Remus didn't give up, as his house had finally come into sight and he could hear the sound of the monster behind him.

A large, growling force slammed into Remus, knocking him into the ground, and Remus let out a frightened yelp, as he realised the werewolf had caught him. The feeling of terror was quickly replaced by a pain as the monster pinning him to the ground began clawing at his skin, leaving deep gashes in the six year old boy's stomach and chest. Remus was screaming by then, mostly from the pain, but also from the realisation that nobody was going to save him. The werewolf's sharp fangs sank into his shoulder, somehow managing to make the unbearable pain even worse. Remus' vision became blurry and his last thought before everything went black was that at least the pain was stopping.

When Remus woke up he was surprised to find himself lying down on a soft bed in a white room. What surprised him even more was the fact that his dad was sitting in a chair next to his bed, sound asleep. Remus couldn't believe that he'd survived a werewolf attack without any permanent harm coming to him, but then a healer walked in and he realised the truth. He had been turned into a werewolf. This wasn't realised because Remus had realised the significance of the bite, it was the sense that told him. It told him that the healer wanted to run away from him screaming, that she was petrified of staying in the same room as him. It was then that Remus realised that the werewolf had told the truth, now he too could smell the fear.

_**AN:**_ _**Well, that's that done. I hope you have enjoyed reading it, despite the fact it's ended up shorter than most of my one-shots. That's all I have to say so…**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs,**_

_**Pottergeek100. **_


End file.
